Donna
Belladonna "Donna"'' ''Surmaine has no idea how she ended up on a stupid reality show. Maybe there's something unique hiding under 'The Smart Aleck's '''dry retorts, but this ice queen is going to need some thawing out to find it. Biography Donna is convinced that somebody is playing some weird joke on her and calling it her life. Her parents are the biggest hippies since Woodstock and named their daughters after plants in an expression of their free spirits or something. While the older daughter lucked out with Lavender, the younger somehow was stuck with Belladonna. Having the name of a poisonous plant seemed to set up the course of her life, as from a young age Donna has been a bit of a black sheep because she’s just totally over it. When the other kids were playing with blocks, Donna was recreating the Sagrada Familia in the sand box. When the other kids sat down for story time, Donna was hiding in the cupboard reading Kant. Donna didn’t exactly fit in with the other students, but she didn’t let it bother her, because they were annoying anyway. Her parents tried as hard as they could to get her to open up, but she scared everybody away with some technical jargon and a witty retort. To try to get their daughter to be more social, the Surmaines submitted an audition for her to be on a popular reality television show. Nobody is quite sure why this seemed like a good idea in any way. Donna has no idea how she was chosen to compete on Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment, as she’s pretty sure she intercepted the mail carrier delivering her application before it reached the producers’ hands. Seriously, how did you get her information? During ''For Your Entertainment... Donna arrived in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame unhappy to be on the show because her parents had forced her to apply. She was annoyed by Eric and recognized Victor's flirting as an overused quote from Romeo and Juliet. Rachel Claire asked Donna several personal questions about her family during her interview in an attempt to embarrass her. She answered them briefly but honestly and earned a point for her team. Donna was reading at breakfast during The Bachelor Isn't Interested when Sebastian tried to talk to her. She recognized immediately that he wanted something from her, and he tried to make small talk until she asked him again what he wanted. Sebastian said that he'd heard that she was intelligent and pointed out that the rest of their team was not. He then offered her an alliance, which she quickly declined because she wanted full control over who she voted for. During the challenge, Donna accidentally hit Chris in the rear with her arrow, which she felt guilty about, though nobody else had a problem with it. Sebastian asked if she had been thinking about the offer he'd made, but she said that she definitely wasn't. When trying to figure out who would represent their team in the challenge, Donna suggested that Victor write Chris a poem and then accompanied her roommate, Ophelia, outside to paint. Donna was assigned as the drummer for her team's music video in Video Killed the Reality Star, and she helped some of her teammates search for supplies. She talked to Wes while waiting for her turn in the video and asked Sebastian to explain what was going on with Minerva. Before the elimination ceremony, Sebastian said that Donna didn't believe that the lost video was Zack's fault, though this might have just been her excuse to vote against the gambler. Minerva and Risty found Donna and Wes asleep in the cafeteria the morning of Safest Catch. When they were woken up, the smart aleck and musician explained that it was impossible to sleep in their rooms because Victor snored so loudly. During the challenge, Ophelia found Donna trying to sleep on the boat. When the artist woke her up to gush about Victor, Donna did not support her roommate's crush, instead choosing to warn her about the actor's selfish personality. Later, she helped Ophelia assemble the statue to win their team the challenge. During Sing Your Heart Out, Donna was stuck on dish duty with Sebastian. She was very rude to him, claiming that she disliked him because of his alliance offer. He tried to convince her to change her mind about the alliance, genuinely complimenting her, though she still had a negative response. Donna left the kitchen and retrieved Ophelia from Victor and Wes's room. When her roommate was singing a love song about her crush and forgot the words, the smart aleck filled them in for her. Ophelia complimented her voice and said in the confessional that Donna wasn't as mean as she seemed. When their team was desperately in need of a new singer for the challenge after being sabotaged, Ophelia volunteered Donna. She reluctantly agreed to the offer, though she tried to hide once she realized how much her teammates were depending on her, Monique having to force her to come out from hiding. When she was working with a temporarily mute Wes, she admitted that she wasn't sure that she could do well enough to win the challenge. When Wes told her that he had confidence in her, she rejected his encouragement, though she admitted that he had a lot of talent. Donna did well in her duet again Allison, though she didn't really shine until her solo of "Oh My Izzy." She received a standing ovation from the crowd and the first silver star at the elimination ceremony that night. Donna walked in on Sebastian and Victor's conversation in the cafeteria in We All Fall Down. She declined the gambler's offer to play cards with them, instead retreating to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for Wes to help his recovering voice. She revealed to Sebastian and Victor that she thought Wes's love song was about Ophelia, seemingly unaware that it was actually about her. She brought Wes the hot chocolate and sat with him in the second floor hallway. Their conversation was interrupted by Minerva trying to interview them for her blog. She was able to keep up with the loudmouth's many questions when Wes fell behind, crediting her good memory. Donna lost the first round of the challenge to Minerva and Isaac. To escape Victor's snoring again, Donna and Wes volunteered to make breakfast the morning of Fire Insults at Will. She had an incident with Isaac because she refused to give him food, though she let Wes fight the battle for her. During the challenge, she teamed up with Ophelia and Victor, but her bad aim put her at a disadvantage. When Ophelia and Victor were eliminated by Paul, the Boy Scout left Donna unharmed so he could help Irina. They gave her a head start before shooting at her, but she fell down a hill, escaping them at the cost of a broken gun. She found Wes dangling from a tree at the bottom of the hill. She couldn't get him down, so she sat with him, making herself an easy target. They talked until Isaac shot them, accidentally knocking her unconscious with a paintball to the face. Wes and Isaac brought her to Chef, who treated her wounds. Donna awoke to find Sebastian sitting by her medical bed. She immediately knew that he wanted something from her, and he said that the team wanted to vote off Wes, which she objected to, as her accident wasn't his fault. He agreed to save Wes for her, and she told him that Wes had her vote for the elimination that night because she wasn't stable enough to vote. Donna's condition improved greatly by Teeth, the only remnants of the incident being a black eye. She was hesitant about Victor and Ophelia's new relationship, though they didn't seem to care. In order to pay Sebastian back for saving Wes, she planned to cheat for him in the vampire challenge, not wanting to allow his favor to haunt her. She tricked Irina into trading places with her, as the model would have been difficult to seduce. When Sebastian found her in the room, Donna encouraged him to make a scene for the camera to earn more points, and, to her disgust, he kissed her harshly before completing the challenge. The smart aleck was able to hide through most of the second half of the challenge, though she was eventually caught by Allison and Avery. They used her as bait to distract Wes and earn bonus points, pulling her hair in a public torture. When Ophelia broke down over Victor's elimination, Donna stayed with her even when their other teammates left. Donna followed as security guards carried Ophelia back to their room in Flashing Lights. She tried to talk to her roommate, but the artist screamed and threw things at her, eventually locking her out. Donna tried to ask Risty and Minerva if she could stay with them, but changed her mind when she found out they were shooting an all-night blog post. Wes offered to let her sleep on Victor's side of his room, but she declined. Despite this, Risty saw the pair exiting Wes's room the next morning. On the red carpet, Donna tried to help Ophelia when she broke down again. However, the artist didn't want her help and insulted her for being cold and detached. Donna was offended and left, remaining distracted by the comments throughout the press conference. When Ophelia returned in a better mood, Donna tried to smile at her, though she was clearly still hurt. When Rachel Claire read a fan comment that Donna was unfit for TV, the smart aleck took it as a compliment. After the challenge, Ophelia apologized for her remarks, telling Donna that she was the best friend she'd ever had. Donna accepted the apology, though she was still affected by her words. Donna threw food at Sebastian when he made fun of Ophelia in Thirteen. After the meal, she sat with Wes in the hallway and asked him if he thought she was cold, recalling Ophelia's comment. When Wes said she was just shy, she said that she had to open up if she was going to be in the game much longer. They ended up sharing stories back and forth, and she reluctantly admitted to him that she liked photography, sang with a band once, that Sebastian kissing her was only her second kiss, and that she'd never been in love. Their conversation was interrupted by an explosion outside. Donna paired up with Ophelia when the zombies attacked, and she was significantly more terrified than the artist. When they ran into an undead Victor, Donna tried to keep Ophelia away from him but failed, running away when she saw that the blonde was bitten. She stumbled through the forest until finding Wes and Risty, rushing up and embracing Wes because he was still alive. When Wes told Risty his plan of heading into Major City to get help rather than running towards the danger, Donna agreed with his idea. In order to get to the front gates, Donna and Wes had to sneak past Robert, whose sheer size terrified the smart aleck. They found that there was no way out of the studios and ran from a horde of zombies onto a roof, Wes pulling Donna along the entire way. She was thrilled when they managed to survive a leap onto another building, but a zombie grabbed her by the food and dragged her into a swarm of undead, eliminating her. When ordered to change rooms in All I Want is Revenge, Ophelia claimed Donna as her roommate again. When some of the cast played soccer, Donna watched with her camera. Sebastian tried to get her to cheer for him, and she gave a mocking chant, laughing when Wes kicked the ball at his head. Donna was bitter over Melody being Wes's ex-girlfriend in the challenge. Her guest was introduced as her friend Marley, who was only there because Chris couldn't find anybody in Donna's hometown who knew her well enough to want revenge. Donna performed well answering the questions in the challenge, painting Sebastian's face with each correct response. She stopped at Marley's station and tried to make her painting more embarrassing. When Wes showed up. Donna acted distant, and Marley revealed that he and Donna used to date. Due to trickery by Sebastian, Donna was eliminated after the first part of the challenge. Her secret was revealed that she used to be a compulsive liar, which pushed away her peers. Though she has gotten better, her reluctance to trust others still remains. After the secret revealing, Donna stepped in when she saw Melody harrassing Wes, unaware that the musician had just been spying on her and Marley. Wes was upset at her, and Donna tried to help him, though he was too jealous over Marley to talk to her, accussing her of leading him on. She argued back, claiming that they'd dated years ago and that it was none of his business, though Wes blurted out that he was in love with her. After a moment, Donna admitted that she knew that and that she thought he understood that she felt the same, as she'd been acting so coldly because she wasn't comfortable with Melody being there. She then yelled at him for not trusting her, reassuring Wes that she only had feelings for him before leaving in a huff. Later, Wes apologized and kissed her, and she told him that, although she wanted to date him, it would have to be in secret to avoid being targeted for elimination. Donna was reluctant to vote with Sebastian at the elimination, but she and all the former Emmys voted for Allison that night. After Wes annoyed Sebastian enough to make him leave their room in Wolf in Teen's Clothing, Donna slid out from under the bed, hiding that she'd been with Wes. She made fun of Wes for his terrible lying and said that she hoped they would get Sebastian eliminated soon. She leaned in to kiss him, but the camera made her change her mind and leave. The next morning, Donna thought that Irina moving the furniture was "a European thing," and she left the room with Wes the second a fight started. When Monique and Minerva returned and knocked on Wes's door, Donna was with him, and they were reluctant to reveal that Risty had been eliminated. To look for clues in the challenge, Donna team up with Ophelia and Wes, taking more of a leader's role. When they ran into Sebastian, Donna told Ophelia not to waste her time talking to him, insulting the gambler. When they were alone, Donna told Ophelia that if they could get rid of Sebastian, they had each other and Wes to keep them in the game for a long time, for once excited that they could make it to the end. Audition Tape The camera turned on to its holder sitting up in a tree, grunting as he adjusted his position between the branches. Below, a small girl dressed in too many layers for the sunny day was sitting with a book on her lap. “Crikey!” The cameraman whispered in a terrible attempt at an Australian accent. “We’ve found the subject in her natural habitat. Her scientific name is Belladonna Surmaine, no legal middle name, but if called anything but ‘Donna’ she responds with aggression. This one is about seventeen years of age, but she isn’t a pack creature like similar animals seem to be.” The camera zoomed in close enough to Donna’s face to see the movement of her eyes as she read. After a minute, she looked directly up at the camera and furrowed her brow. “What the-” She got to her feet. “Is that a camera?” “Crap, we’ve been spotted!” The cameraman tried desperately to shuffle further into the tree, but ended up just falling out of it. The camera went to black. The scene cut to nearly black, though the camera peeked through what must have been a slightly opened door. Donna sat on a bed a few feet away with a pair of headphones on. “Tests believe that the subject would be a good candidate for the habitat of Totalus Dramacus, as she needs to interact with more of her own kind.” The cameraman continued his narration in the same horrible accent, Donna’s music too loud to hear him. “She’s very intelligent but kind of blunt, which scares away-” Donna’s glanced over at the camera and took her headphones off. “Oh crap!” “''Seriously?!''” She shouted. “How did you get in my closet?!” The scene cut again. The camera was now hanging out of the pocket of a backpack that was on the floor. Donna sat at a desk above it, scribbling down an assignment. “Donna might not seem like the best candidate for the show,” The cameraman’s voice whispered, “but her parents think that-” “Who are you talking to?” Donna looked over at where the cameraman must have been sitting. Eventually, she spotted the camera on the ground. With an eye roll, she zipped the backpack shut, leaving the camera in the dark. Trivia *Donna is the character whose role in the story has changed the most since it has been edited. Her complete disinterest in being on the show has been emphasized, and she has taken a bit of a smaller role than she originally had. **Whereas Donna was more of a serious character in the first version of the story, her role has changed to being a bit more comedic, as her role has gone from more of somebody who's too afraid to open up to the other players to someone who just doesn't care about the game. *In an early draft of the story, Donna's name was Mona and she had red hair and freckles. This design was scrapped for a plainer looking image and the name was used for a non-Total Drama character. Mona Brooks shares the name. though this was not on purpose. *Donna was the last competing contestant to appear in the confessional. She did not appear until Teeth. *Before her redesigned model was officially drawn up, I had planned to give Donna longer hair (as seen in the images for Fire Insults at Will and Flashing Lights). When I drew her full body image, though, I liked the medium length hair from her original character model better, as the long hair just made her look even shorter. *Donna's main and alternate outfit include many layers, a blue-gray color scheme, and some subtle rocker-type elements. This was done because I felt these features represented her personality well. *Donna has the palest skin tone out of all of the contestants. *Though it's not directly mentioned, the person who filmed Donna's audition is supposed to be Marley. In the video, he is doing a very poor imitation of Steve Irwin. Gallery Donna- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Donna- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Donna- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Donna- Mugshot.png|Episode Seven Mugshot Donna- Flashing Lights.png|Red carpet outfit for Flashing Lights ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Emmys Category:Females Category:Contestants